Holding Hands
by Landon Richardson
Summary: He should have listened to Chin and Danni when they warned him to step back and look at the situation carefully but he hadn't and now both of them were in hospital and it was all his fault. They would pull through though... they had to... (Steve x female Danni - OC))
1. Chapter 1

Holding Hands

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'Holding hands'**

 **This story could be considered 'McDanni' canon though I haven't decided if the story will fit into it yet. I'll probably decide when I get closer to this time period in the rewrite saga whether it will fit in or not.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **He should have listened to Chin and Danni when they had warned him to step back and look at the situation at hand carefully, instead he hadn't and now both of them were in hospital and it was his fault.**

Chapter Summary

 **They were fucked**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

They were fucked

Completely and utterly fucked and perhaps for the first time since Five-O had been assembled out of their depth when it came to a situation.

It was something which Jack O'Connor had never thought he would say to himself, at least not recently, though if he was being honest with himself then it was something which he may have thought it at the very beginning, back when they were all still new and trying to adjust their different style of working so they could gel together in the taskforce which Steve McGarrett had put together. There had been more than one occasion when Jack had thought that they would fail and end up self-combusting. Instead they had begun to work until they were a flawless unit who managed to solve nearly all the cases which came across their desks, relying on the very skills which had threatened to dismantle the team in the beginning.

Solving cases was what they were known for and why so many people wanted to join the Five-O ranks, not only that but they were known for being a tight, almost unbreakable unit whose loyalty to each other proceeded everything else. They were an Ohana and Jack was proud to be part of that knowing that his own family; his two daughters, his two nephews and his older sister who were with him in Hawaii, would be protected if anything ever happened to him. The others would make sure of that.

Perhaps that had been their downfall when it had come to their latest case.

They had been so use to being on top of things that to find themselves on the back foot from the beginning had been disconcerting and as time had crept on, frustrating. The suspect had started leaving them clues, all of each had been case related until suddenly out of the blue they had changed and become personal to the team. It had concerned them all but they had kept calm right until their leader Steve McGarrett had received one of the envelopes which contained a picture of Steve, his work partner Danni Williams and Danni's eight year old daughter Grace. It was just a simple picture of the three of them shopping together in the supermarket. Something which was normal since Steve tended to always tag along on Danni's trips out with Grace, even the simple ones.

That one picture had set Steve off, a suddenly franticness to him which they hadn't seen before from him. His sudden frenzy had set off both Jack and Kono Kalakaua into a similar mood. Danni and Chin Ho Kelly had remained focused, trying to calm the others down though that had failed. Even Danni had failed at calming Steve which was an extremely rare occurrence and should have sent off warning bells to the rest of them.

They had been working round the clock for seven days straight when they had finally had caught a break, some stray hairs which had been found at one of the latest crime scenes, they had been analysed by their CSU Unit who had been able to provide a name which had led them to an address.

Looking back at it now Jack could see how it had been too easy for them.

Chin and Danni had tried to defuse the situation, telling them that they had to slow down and look at all the information which they had, information which pointed to this new break being a ploy to get them all together in one area. It had been too easy to ignore the pair of them and focus on Steve who had clearly wanted this over and done with one way or another. Seeing the picture of Steve with Danni and Grace had clearly unsettled the man more than they had realised.

Steve had been fired up with a look in his eyes which Jack hadn't seen since those early days of the team when their leader had still been in a navy Seal mentality. A look which told them all without words that Steve would be taking no prisoners. He had overruled Chin and Danni's objections leaving them with no choice but to follow them into the field though Jack had not missed the look of resignation the two had shared with each other before they had gone to their respective offices to get their guns.

The house the suspect owned was large and appeared deserted which had sent alarm bells ringing through Jack's mind especially when he had realised that all the alarm systems were turned off, something which no one who was running a crime syndicate would do unless they were expecting something to happen there and didn't want there to be any evidence of it.

He had added his voice to Chin's and Danni's at that moment, trying to defer Steve from their present course but it had been too late by then, by the time Jack had realised his mistake Steve and Kono had been out of their cars and had disappeared in opposite directions round the perimeter, Danni and Chin had followed their respective partners to provide them with backup while Jack after a brief moment of hesitation had radioed the situation through to Toast who had been left back at headquarters, telling him to send backup and EMTs to their location urgently. He had left his car at that point, taking the same route that Steve and Danni had gone.

Everything was quiet as they had penetrated the house, the door swinging silently behind them. They had one moment to survey the large living room before all hell broke loose. One minute the room had been empty apart from the five of them, Chin and Kono having entered from the opposite side of the room, the next it was filled with men, all wearing black masks which obscured their face and all holding guns, the looks in their eyes making their intent abundantly clear.

Danni was the first one of them to fall.

She had been standing slightly to the side of them, gun held in her hand as her grey eyes looked around the room closely. She had been the one who had spotted the first of the men and had turned to the rest of them, a sharp warning to get to cover spilling out of her mouth. Whatever else she might had been about to say to them was lost when a bullet had whizzed through the air, smacking into her shoulder, the impact from the bullet sending her sprawling to the floor with a cry of pain which ended abruptly when the back of her head collided with the marble fireplace positioned behind her with a sickening crack before she lay still.

There had been a pause before the other members of the team had reacted, diving behind cover as bullets began exploding out of the guns they were faced with.

Steve had bridged the gap between him and Danni with one leap, gathering her up in his arms before rolling them to safety behind the sofa. One look at Steve's face when he looked down at Danni told Jack that Danni's wound wasn't a simple through and through. Jack doubted the head wound was simply either, the lack of movement from her as well indicated she was out cold. A fact which wasn't good considering the fact that they were currently into a fight for their life and needed every gun and person they had.

Chin had been the next one of them down, ending up with a bullet in his leg which from the look of the blood had hit something vital. He had continued fighting, no doubt the adrenaline rushing through his system pushing him though the final stages of the fight as he provided them cover so they could move into better positions to take out the diminishing ranks of gun men.

Jack had no idea how long that gun battle had raged on, it felt as though it had been hours but he knew that it was more likely to have been less than five minutes.

Somehow the rest of them had managed, though god only knew how, to get out of that room unscathed though the same couldn't be said about the room or their attackers, at least fifteen bodies littered across the marble flooring the painted white wall sprayed with blood and material which Jack had assumed was brain matter.

It was no surprise since Steve had shown them no mercy.

None of them had.

None of them had cared about the dead on the floor, instead their attention had been fixed on their own wounded. Chin had tried to wave them off saying that he was fine though his pale face, gritted teeth and the sweat moving down his skin indication he was far from fine. Kono had ignored what he had said, tying off the injury with her belt, applying steady pressure to the bleeding wound. That had been easier to watch then the scene behind them. Danni was still silent, her eyes closed as Steve gathered her up again in his arms, his attempts at reaching her becoming more and more desperate with each utterance of her name.

Jack had turned away, searching the room, his gun in hand to make sure that they were alone in the place, to give Steve the time to compose himself before their back up appeared.

The EMTs had arrived first, swooping into the scene, their eyes moving around the carnage before they had focused on Chin and Danni, stabilising them and whisking them away into the waiting ambulances.

Steve had gone in Danni's ambulance, telling Jack and Kono before he had left to stay at the scene and secure it, brushing off Kono's argument that she wanted to go with Chin as if she had remained silent. They had both remained frozen to the spot until they could no longer hear the sirens from the ambulances before they had shared a look with each other and gotten to the job of running the crime scene, both trying to comfort themselves with the knowledge that the quicker they finished up at the scene, the quicker they could join Steve at the hospital and get an update on Chin and Danni.

Jack remembered to call Toast to fill in the young man on what had happened and had tried unsuccessfully to calm the younger man, staring at his cell phone in bemusement when an almost hysterical Toast had hung up on him. It was no surprise since Danni was like an older sister to Toast which meant that he was probably already on route to the hospital.

The afternoon dragged on longer than Jack wanted, the Medical Examiners and CSU agents had arrived quickly, asking questions which Jack had done his best to answer. The only satisfaction he had was that their suspect, the mastermind behind it all who was responsible for his team mate's injuries, was dead on the floor. A shot directly though the eye which had Steve written all over it. It was little satisfaction though.

He and Kono had worked silently before they had finally been able to leave the scene and head over to the hospital. They had driven separately to the hospital, Jack taking the moment to call his sister Natasha and ask her to look after his two small daughters Poppy and Bella until he returned from the emergency room. She had quickly agreed, her voice becoming worried when Jack told her about Chin and Danni's condition. He had reassured her the best he could before he had hung up the phone, placing his foot on the accelerator until he was at the hospital. He parked the car in the space next to where Kono parked and followed her towards the main entrance of the hospital.

He had met Kono at the front of the hospital before they had gone to the reception desk and had been directed into a private waiting area by a nurse who had appeared to be waiting for them. He had been unsurprised to see Steve was already in the room, sitting in a chair staring straight ahead of him or that Toast was on another chair, his leg bouncing up and down as he bit his fingernails, his dark eyes moving around the room anxiously. What he had been surprised about was that fact that Chin's younger sister Nyla who he had met once or twice was also in the room sitting opposite Toast. She had spotted their expressions and quickly explained that she had just been finishing up her twelve hour shift when Chin and Danni had been brought in and had decided to stick around for news on her brother and her friend.

The update they had received hadn't been good.

Chin had a shattered femur and was already in surgery to reset it while Danni was still unconscious getting tests done.

Now all they had to do was wait.

He swallowed taking the seat next to Steve and leaned back against it, his eyes closing for a moment.

They were fucked.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Chapter 2

Holding Hands

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the second chapter of Holding Hands**

 **This chapter is done from Kono's point of view and is a bit angsty as she's obviously blaming herself for what happened. You also get to meet Chin's younger sister Nyla who is one of my favourite own characters to write. She will pop up in other stories as well.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **He should have listened to Chin and Danni when they had warned him to step back and look at the situation at hand carefully, instead he hadn't and now both of them were in hospital and it was his fault.**

Chapter Summary

 **Kono leaned back in the hard hospital chair and looked around the waiting room slowly, her mind almost tripping over itself as she tried desperately to figure out how their day which had started off so promising had ended up as it had.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Nyla Leon / Hunter Leon (Hunla)**

 **Mentions of Past Danni Williams / Duncan Taylor (Dunni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Nyla Leon / Hunter Leon (Hunla)**

 **Mentions of Past Danni Williams / Duncan Taylor (Dunni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Kono leaned back in the hard hospital chair and looked around the waiting room slowly, her mind almost tripping over itself as she tried desperately to figure out how their day which had started off so promising had ended up as it had.

They should have been back at their headquarters trying to convince Danni that the reports on their cases could wait until the next day so they could go out as a team to their usual bar for a celebratory drink. Danni would have laughingly pointed out to them that their celebratory drinks tended to turn into all night benders which would always result in them having hangovers the next day. She would have given in after a while once Steve had added his voice to the others since it was a Wednesday which meant that Grace was with her father. They would have gone and had a good time, Steve would have sat right in Danni's personal space as usual, and stories would have been exchanged all with an undercurrent of relief that they were all safe.

That was what they should have been doing.

They shouldn't have been in the waiting room, sitting in silence waiting desperately to hear some news from the Doctors over Chin's and Danni's conditions.

Kono reached up running a shaky hand down her face, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat, the same lump which felt as though it was slowly choking her.

Was everything that happened their fault?

Was she partially responsible?

It had been Chin and Danni after all who had been the ones warning them to take a step back from the case and to ignore the new information which had been dropped into their laps just when they had needed it the most and to instead look at it clearly, using their brains. If they had actually looked at it objectively then they would have realised within minutes that everything had been a trap. Kono had suspected as much but had ignored it in favour of some action.

The frustration which had been steadily growing in her since the case had started had finally erupted as she followed Steve's lead blindly, ignoring Chin's and Danni's objections. Objections which she had known even at the time was valid.

She had ignored them and now they were here, stuck in the private waiting room while Chin underwent surgery on his leg and Danni was somewhere in the hospital getting several tests done. They still didn't know whether she was even conscious or not. Kono winced as her mind brought up a slow motion image of Danni's fall and the way her head had collided with the marble fireplace, well it hadn't taken a medical genius to realise that Danni was in a bad way.

She swallowed hard, biting at her lower lip as she looked towards the others.

Jack was sitting next to Steve, a half drunk coffee cup resting against his knee which he was ignoring, his pale blue eyes fixed on the floor as though it was contained some of the answers he was looking for, though what questions he was asking herself she didn't know. Toast had abandoned his seat and was now pacing nervously in the space in front of them, still biting at his fingernails. Normally by this stage someone, usually Steve, would have told him to sit down and relax but no one said anything today so he continued to pace, the sound of his shoes against the floor surprisingly comforting. Kono's eyes flickered to Steve who was still seated in the same seat he had been in since they had arrived staring straight ahead, barely blinking. The only time his eyes moved was when his gaze flickered to the door any time a Doctor or Nurse walked passed them.

Everything about the situation was a mess.

A mess which she was partly to blame for.

She needed both Chin and Danni to be okay so that she could see them and apologise to them both individually. It wouldn't make the guilt she was experiencing disappear completely but it would at least help ease it a bit. Once they were given the all clear and were out of hospital then she could put her plan on helping them while they recovered into action. She could drive Chin everywhere he needed to go as he wouldn't be able to drive for a while, she could get Danni a coffee every morning like Chin still did. Kono had often wondered why her cousin did that especially as most of the time he didn't get any of the other team members one but she had shrugged off the thought. Chin was probably just being nice to try and make up for the way Danni had been treated by the other members of HPD and she certainly seemed to appreciate the small action if the smile on her face when she found the coffee cup on her desk or it was handed it was any indication to go by. Kono could do that easily for the other woman. Maybe she could do the lunch run as well, they normally drew straws each morning to decide who was going to get the lunch order but Kono would happily do it if it meant that Chin and Danni were okay and back in the office. Maybe she could…

"Hey, are you okay Kono? You look a little out of it. You're not injured or hurt are you? Do you need me to get you a Doctor to have a look at you?"

Kono jumped when she felt a small hand on her forearm dragging her out of her thoughts, for one second she thought maybe that it was Danni but she shoved the thought away instantly. Danni wasn't here, or rather she was but she wasn't sitting with them like she should have been, instead she was somewhere in the hospital being treated. Kono shook her head, lowering her head and focusing her attention on Nyla, her guilt eating away at her when she saw the concerned look on her cousin's face.

"I'm sorry" She blurted out, aware of Jack's eyes coming up at the sound of her voice to focus on her. It was probably the first words which had been spoken in their small group since she and Jack had arrived an hour ago demanding an update from the others.

"Sorry?" Nyla repeated with a frown of confusion, her dark eyes searching Kono's face. "What are you sorry for Kono? If you're talking about Chin and Danni then you don't have anything to be sorry for. This isn't your fault Kono."

"That's where you're wrong Nyla because it is" Kono answered abruptly, swiping her hand through the air as though she was brushing Nyla's comment aside. "This is all my fault. If we had just listened to both of them when they spoke then we would never be here. We would never have been near that house and no one would have been hurt Ny. Chin was shot in the leg because of me. If it wasn't for me then he would be sitting here with us or back at the Headquarters and you would be back home with Hunter and the kids deciding what you're going to have for dinner rather than sitting here waiting for news on your older brother."

Nyla blinked for a moment, leaning away from Kono for a moment. She tilted her head to the side, the same way she had always done when Kono or Chin said something to her which she thought was ridiculous.

"How was Chin injured because of you?" Nyla asked her, a calm note to her voice which eased some of the tension in Kono. She shrugged her shoulders, looking away as she answered.

"He was covering me so I could move to a safer location to get a better shot at our targets. I slipped half way though on some blood and he exposed himself to stop them from shooting me only he got shot instead."

"Right" Nyla said, falling silent for a moment before she began speaking again. "Well let me ask you this, did my brother tell you not to make that run to a safer location back at the house and you just ignored him and did it anyway?" She asked Kono,

"No" Kono answered sharply, her hand curling into fists on her lap. "He was the one who told me to make the run because the space we had chosen as cover wasn't big enough to cover the both of us safely. He told me…" Her voice trailed off for a moment.

"He told you what exactly?" Nyla pressed as she reached out and placed her hand over Kono's fist, squeezing it in a comforting manner.

"He told me that he would cover me while I made a run for it." Kono stated watching as Nyla nodded, a small tired smile coming to her face.

"Well from what you've just told me it would seem that it wasn't actually your fault. It was just bad luck that you slipped when you did." Nyla told her. "Chin got injured on the job while protecting his teammate. Knowing my brother the way I know him he would rather have been the one who was injured then you. It sucks what happened but this sort of thing goes part and parcel with the job you've chosen Kono. God know I've treated enough cops in my time here to know that so stop beating yourself up over this because you're the only one who is blaming yourself. I'm not blaming you for what happened to Chin and he's not going to blame you either. From what you've said you simply got into a situation which you weren't counting on being in and adapted to it the best way you could. It's unfortunate that my brother and Danni was injured during it but it's going to be okay Kono." Nyla stated, patting her fist before taking her hand away.

"But I-" Kono began to say, stopping when Nyla cut across her, her voice taking on a note of frustration which had been previously lacking.

"But nothing Kono, you're the Rookie on this team, you were following orders from your superiors and that is that. You're not to blame so simply learn from this mistake and make sure that it doesn't happen again. You need to learn to move on from this otherwise you'll start second guessing everything and it will drive you mad. You have good instincts cousin, you always have so don't allow this to ruin that." She advised.

Kono nodded, watching as Nyla shuffled closer so that she was next to Kono, a faint smile coming to her face when Nyla wrapped her arm around Kono's shoulder and pulled her into a one arm hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head. The gesture was familiar and comforting making Kono wonder how often Nyla had done the same thing for her in the past.

They both looked up as Steve suddenly came to his feet, taking a step towards the Doctor who had come through the door. The man looked tired though the pale green eyes which swept the room looked alert.

"Duncan Taylor? Is Duncan Taylor here?" The man called out.

Kono sighed, her shoulders slumping down before she suddenly looked up again in surprise when Steve spoke, his voice husky making it clear that he hadn't spoken probably since the crime scene.

"Is this about Detective Danni Williams?" He asked, going on to explain when the Doctor raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Duncan Taylor is Danni's ex-husband. He's on his way here now with their daughter but he's trapped in traffic." He stated, taking another step towards the Doctor.

"And who are you?" The Doctor queried with a thoughtful look.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett" Steve answered instantly. "I'm Danni's partner. There should be a note on her medical records stating that you can talk to me about her if Duncan isn't present." He told the Doctor nodding his head towards the file the man was holding in his hand.

The Doctor shot him another considering look before he flipped through the file, his eyes skimming the pages. Kono gently shook off Nyla's arm as she came to her feet and moved towards Steve side, unsurprised to see that Jack and Toast had done the same thing.

"It appears you're right Commander, Detective Williams had placed a note on her record about that." The Doctor said, his eyes flickering around them, holding each of their gazes for a moment before he began speaking again. "I'm Doctor Clayton, Detective Williams has now been moved into her own room. She's suffered a nasty head contusion but the scans which we've taken have shown no sign of swelling on the brain which is good news." He told them. "She's still unconscious at the moment but we're not overly concerned about that. It's quite normal when it comes to these sort of injuries. We are however going to keep her in for a few days. There are a few more tests we need to run which she needs to be awake for. Once they have been done and we're sure there's no damage then she can go home."

Kono breathed out shakily, reaching up with one hand and pressed it against her chest while she rubbed at her suddenly wet eyes with the other as the news that Danni should be okay sank in.

"Thank God" Jack muttered, his eyes flicking to the ceiling as he reached out and placed his hand on Toast's shoulder, looking back towards Steve when the other man spoke.

"Can I go to her?" He demanded, his hand curling into a fist at his side.

"You can" Doctor Clayton told him with a nod at him. "I can take you to her room now. Once Mr Taylor and their daughter have arrived then I'll bring them as well. Your friends here can visit but only for short periods of time. Detective Williams will need peace and quiet in which to recover in. I'll allow one person to stay with her for longer than five minutes but I'll leave it to you to decide who that is.

"You should be the one who stays with her Steve" Kono said instantly. "She'd be more relaxed and less likely to freak out if you're the first person who she sees. You know how Danni feels about having to be in hospital." She said. Steve nodded at her before turning his gaze to Jack and Toast.

"Kono's right" Jack said with a nod. "Right now it's about making Danni comfortable"

"Since you all seem to be in agreement I'll take you to her now" Doctor Clayton said, turning from them and heading back to the door which he had come through.

"Jack you're in charge, keep me informed on what's happening with the case. I want to make sure that there is nothing that goes wrong with this case. We need to start building a case around anyone who is still alive. It's what Danni would want us to do and focus on" Steve said turning to Jack who nodded at him.

"I'll take care of it Steve." Jack promised. Steve nodded back before he turned and followed the Doctor who was waiting at the door for him.

"Doctor Clayton, before you go do you know how Chin Ho Kelly is? He came in at the same time as Danni did? Has there been any update on him?" Kono asked, taking a step towards them.

"Your friend was taken straight into surgery and he's still there but the last I heard was that the surgery was proceeding well. His surgeon will be able to explain more about what has been done once it has been completed. If you continue to wait here then someone will be along shortly to see you." He answered her before heading back out of the door with Steve at his heels.

Kono swallowed, turning and taking her seat next to Nyla and giving the other two a shaky smile when they took their seats again.

Now it was just a waiting game.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Chapter 3

Holding Hands

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Doctor Landon Clayton, Nyla Leon, Hunter Leon and Duncan Taylor do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the Third chapter of Holding Hands**

 **This chapter is done from Steve's point of view.**

 **You also get to meet Duncan for the first time and let's just say it doesn't go well for Steve… poor Steve the man genuinely needs a hug!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **He should have listened to Chin and Danni when they had warned him to step back and look at the situation at hand carefully, instead he hadn't and now both of them were in hospital and it was his fault.**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve followed Doctor Clayton down the long crowded corridor, barely paying any attention to what he was doing or what was going on around him, something Doctor Clayton had clearly picked up on as he made no attempt to talk to him since leaving the waiting room.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Nyla Leon / Hunter Leon (Hunla)**

 **Past Danni Williams / Duncan Taylor (Dunni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Nyla Leon / Hunter Leon (Hunla)**

 **Past Danni Williams / Duncan Taylor (Dunni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Steve followed Doctor Clayton down the long crowded corridor, barely paying any attention to what he was doing or what was going on around him, something Doctor Clayton had clearly picked up on as he made no attempt to talk to him since leaving the waiting room.

His mind was racing, continually replaying the scene back at the house over and over again in a constant loop until he felt the need to scream clawing at the back of his throat begging to be released. He wanted to lash out at the next person who spoke to him or asked him a pointless question like if he was feeling okay.

How the hell could he possibly be okay when he was the one who was responsible for his team being in this mess in the first place?

Everything had been his call, his decision and everything had been his mistake.

He was the reason why his team mates were injured and currently in the predicament that they were in.

Chin was presently in surgery and had been in it for at least four hours, even once he was out of it he would have a long healing process to get himself through. He would easily be out of action for weeks if not longer going through painful physio and having to rely on crutches and canes to walk. Danni on the other hand was still out cold and would probably suffer from headaches for long periods of time once she was awake. He could still picture her face as he held her in his arms back at the house, using his own body to shield her from any stray bullets determined not to fail her again. The lack of movements to her body and face had frightened him more than anything else had. She had looked dead and that was something which Steve couldn't even think about without wanting to throw up.

He should have listened to them both when they had been back at headquarters. He should have quietened his SEAL instinct which had demanded that he took action as swiftly as possible against the man who had threatened his small family and recognised that out of all of them in that room, Chin and Danni were the two with the most experience when it came to the situation they were in. They had been trained to be able to detect a trap from a mile away just like Steve had but unlike him they had been trained to deal with it in the correct manner, one that didn't end up with everyone dead or injured. Only Steve had been unable to rein in his growing frustration in over the case and he had fucked up as a result.

Completely and utterly fucked up and he didn't even have any defence for it.

He was to blame and he deserved any anger that Chin and Danni directed at him. He deserved it all.

"Detective Williams is in this room Commander McGarrett" Doctor Clayton stated quietly, his voice dragging Steve's attention away from his thoughts. He glanced towards the closed door before looking back at Doctor Clayton as he continued to speak. "Please keep in mind that Detective Williams needs as much rest as she can." He instructed with a nod before he turned and headed back down the way they had come leaving Steve standing outside the door.

He took in a deep breathe, closing his eyes for a split second before he set his shoulders and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Danni was alone in the room, the quiet only broken by the sound of the machines which were connected to her as she lay in the bed in front of him. He blinked taking in the fact that someone had taken the time to dress her in a blue hospital gown. He glanced around him, his eyes landing on the pile of her own clothes which were folded neatly and placed to the chair to the next to the bed. She had a bandage wrapped around her head which was still white which meant that the Doctors had managed to stem the sluggish bleeding from her wound.

He swallowed hard, bringing his hand up to his eyes and rubbed at them hard, taking a moment to compose himself before he moved to the chair to the side. Steve leaned down and picked her clothes up, looking down at them, his eyes focusing on the red stain which marred the silky blue material of her top. A top which she would no doubt have to throw away as a result. He breathed out shakily, making a silent promise to himself that he would bring the top home with him and wash the top. He could at least save that for her.

Steve twisted placing the pile on the small cupboard and took his place on the chair, staring at her pale face. He had been in this situation countless of times, sitting beside an injured friend or colleagues but he had never quite felt like he did at that one moment in time. Like his whole world was threatening to topple over.

He leaned back for a moment, closing his eyes before he moved forward again, resting his forearms against the hard mattress, his gaze dropped to her hand which was resting on top of the cover at the side of her body. He reached out and picked it up, holding it lightly in his own grip, his thumb stroking gently across her knuckles. He sat in silence for a moment before he began speaking. The words flowing from him before he could rein them in.

"You're going to kill me when you wake up Danni" He stated calmly. "I can already picture your face now especially when you find out that Chin was injured as well. The 'I told you so' speech from you will no doubt be epic and I'll deserve every second of it and every word you say. I should have listened to you both when you said we should step back and think about the situation. How many times have you said that to me now and each and every time you've been right Danno. When I saw you go down…" his voice trailed off for a moment as he squeezed down on her hand, his thumb trailing down until it was placed over her pulse point. He took a moment to reassure himself that she was still with him before he continued speaking, a tremor to his voice which was normally missing. "Jesus Danni, when you went down it was like I couldn't fucking breathe properly. It was like the fucking world was ending and there was nothing I could do about it. There was this emptiness inside me which was growing with every second that passed." He confessed, barely able to get the words out through the lump in his throat. "so that's why I need you to wake up, because I used to feel that way constantly before I met you, nothing but emptiness. I thought it would consume me but then we met and it was like you filled up every hole which was in me. I need you so much Danno, more than you know so you need to wake up and look at me with your beautiful grey eyes and tell me I'm an idiot. You can even give me the cold shoulder treatment if you want and I won't even say anything about it because I'll just be grateful to have you back with me. Too many people have left me Danni, I couldn't survive if you were one of them, neither could Grace so wake up Danno, just wake up for me" He begged her.

He startled when he heard a light knock at the door, turning his head round fast, his eyes landing on Chin's younger sister Nyla. For a moment the two of them stared at, just a moment to confirm his unasked question that she had heard everything which he had just said to Danni.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Steve" She said, finally breaking the uneasy silence between them. "But I just wanted to let you know that Grace and Duncan have now arrived and they want to see Danni." She stated, glancing behind her before she moved to the side. Steve blinked as Grace suddenly appeared, her small hand coming up to cover her mouth as her large dark brown eyes widened at the sight of her mother before filling with tears.

"Mamma" She cried out, hurrying across the room to the other side of the bed, her hand gripping Danni's other hand, bringing it up to her face and resting her cheeks against it, her eyes moved to Steve as she spoke. "What happened to Mamma Mr Steve?" She demanded tearfully.

Steve stared at her for a second before a movement at the door caught his attention again. He looked over expecting to see Nyla again but instead there was a tall man with short straight dark brown hair and dark brown eyes which were the exact same shade as Grace's eyes standing there. That and the matching hair colour told Steve without needing to be introduced that this was Duncan Taylor, Danni's ex-husband and Grace's father.

He watched cautiously as the other man stepped further into the room, stopping at the end of the bed, his gaze fixed on Danni with an unreadable expression before his eyes dropped to Danni's hand or rather the hand which was held securely in Steve's hold. Dark brown eyes slowly rose with a look of fury in them which set Steve's already frayed instincts into overdrive.

"Well Commander McGarrett?" Duncan stated, somehow keeping the fury out of his voice. "My daughter asked you a question, I believe you owe the both of us an answer since you were with Danni when this happened." He pointed out in a calm and steady voice which seemed to cause some of the tension to ease out of Grace's hunched shoulders.

Steve looked back at Grace who was watching him with a trembling lip and forced himself to give her a comforting smile as he spoke.

"Your Mamma was hurt when we were going to arrest some bad people earlier on Grace. She took a nasty tumble and hit her head which is why she's currently asleep because her body is trying to heal itself and needs plenty of rest to do it. The Doctors have said that she will be okay though and back with us soon." Steve promised her, squeezing down on Danni's hand.

Grace nodded, biting on her lower lip before she looked back at him.

"But where were you Mr Steve?" She demanded. "Uncle Meka says that partners are meant to keep each other safe and you are Mamma's partner now so that means it's your job to keep her safe but you didn't because if you did then we wouldn't be here, right?" She asked, her eyes moving towards Duncan as though she was seeking comfort.

Steve swallowed hard, the accusation from the small girl hitting him hard.

"Sometimes Grace things happened and…" he began to say, stopping when there was another knock at the door attracting all their attention to Kono who was standing in the doorway with an uncertain expression on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the Doctor has just told us that Chin is out of surgery now boss. The operation was a success though he'll be in recover for a while. He's awake and groggy but he's asking for you." She told Steve, her eyes flickering across the room as she clearly picked up on the tension between the occupants.

Steve nodded at Kono, lowering Danni's hand gently to the mattress and reluctantly letting go of it. He came to his feet, looking towards Grace who was watching him with a bewildered look as though she didn't understand what was going on.

"I'll be right back Grace after I speak to Uncle Chin" He promised her, hiding a wince when she refused to smile at him merely turning her head to focus on Danni instead. He turned and headed out of the door, trying not to notice when Duncan watched his process with rage filled eyes before he followed Kono out of the room. "Thank God Chin is going to be okay" He said, looking towards Kono as she came to his side. "That's the first good news I've heard for hours"

"It did sound brutal in there" She admitted, indicating the room they had just left. The comment caused Steve to snort.

"Understatement of the year there Rookie" He answered, bringing his hand up to his forehead. She opened her mouth to speak when another voice cut in.

"McGarrett"

Steve turned, his eyes narrowing when he saw Duncan standing behind them, his good looking face fixed in a cold, angry look.

"What do you want Taylor?" He answered.

"What I want is to know exactly what happened to cause my ex-wife to be lying in a hospital bed? Danni is always careful because of Grace. She doesn't rush into situations so what happened?" He demanded, concern leaking into his voice.

"What happened was Danni was injured in the line of duty, she knows the risks Duncan" Steve said, his eyes narrowing when Duncan took a step towards him his hand curling into a fist.

"Danni is always careful" Duncan repeated "Which means that this is your fault somehow. Something you did caused this and then you sit there and lie to my daughter's face about it? I can't keep you away from Danni but I can keep you away from Grace. Stay away from her before you drag her into whatever shit you're in" He stated.

"It's up to Danni who sees Grace" Steve retorted angrily.

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better" Duncan responded, giving Steve a look of dislike before he turned and headed back into Danni's room, closing the door behind him. Steve stared at it for a moment, ignoring Kono's wide eyed look before he turned.

"Let's go and see Chin" He told her lowly, anger lacing his voice as he began walking down the corridor wondering what else could go wrong for him.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Chapter 4

Holding Hands

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Doctor Landon Clayton, Nyla Leon, Hunter Leon and Duncan Taylor do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the Fourth chapter of Holding Hands**

 **This chapter is done from Chin's point of view.**

 **I've always liked the thought that Chin who is one of the most Zen men you'll meet actually turns the opposite when he is placed on pain killers. Steve and Kono also needed a strong talking to so Chin seemed to be the best option for that! He may be harsh towards them in this chapter but somethings have to be said!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **He should have listened to Chin and Danni when they had warned him to step back and look at the situation at hand carefully, instead he hadn't and now both of them were in hospital and it was his fault.**

Chapter Summary

 **Chin Ho Kelly wasn't in the most fantastic of moods.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Nyla Leon / Hunter Leon (Hunla)**

 **Past Danni Williams / Duncan Taylor (Dunni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Nyla Leon / Hunter Leon (Hunla)**

 **Past Danni Williams / Duncan Taylor (Dunni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly wasn't in the most fantastic of moods.

He was exhausted, he was drugged up on strong painkillers and everything around him in the room he had been placed in had taken on a dream like quality which instead of soothing him actually left him feeling frustrated and annoyed. He liked being in control of himself and his emotions. Feeling like this, his left leg wrapped in plaster and held above him in a contraption which reminded him of some old torture device, wasn't exactly how he had planned either his day or his evening to go.

What he had wanted was to spend the evening with his new girlfriend but now that plan was out the window since he doubted they would allow him out until at least the next day if not longer.

He shifted on the bed, grumbling to himself about how uncomfortable the whole situation was. He wanted to be in his own bed, a bed which he had spent a long time getting completely right. This bed was not his own bed and he hated it. He breathed out nosily, bringing his hand to his face and pinched his nose trying desperately to hold onto the Zen which he was famous in the team for but he was finding it extremely hard to do.

Everything came down to the fact that he was beyond frustrated,

Frustrated with McGarrett, frustrated with Kono, he was even frustrated with Jack which he had thought wouldn't be possible since the younger man was normally on the same wavelength as him. He was frustrated with his team's inability to step back from their own desires to be in the thick of battle to actually use their heads for once.

It was frustrating because none of them were stupid and they were all good at their jobs. They all worked well as a team, normally bouncing ideas off of each other and listening to what everyone had to say and their opinions on things but there had been something about this case which had sent McGarrett to the way he used to be when his reactions had been the reaction of a Navy Seal and the others had followed and the results had been that two of their team were now stuck in hospital with injuries which could have been prevented if the team had only just listened before reacting.

He shifted again, glaring out of the window thankful that he had at least been placed in a room by himself. The last thing he wanted at that moment in time was to have to make small talk with a stranger. He glanced towards the door when it opened and Kono and Steve walked in, the looks of concern on their face quickly morphing into looks of relief when they saw that he was wide awake and focusing on them.

"How is Danni doing? Is she okay?" Chin demanded before either of them could get a word in edge ways. There must have been a sharp tone to his voice because he noticed the quick looks they both shot each other as they looked back at him, the look making his teeth grind together. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting for an answer" He stated bluntly. "How is Danni?"

"She's still unconscious Chin" Steve answered, his body stiff as he crossed his own arms over his chest. "She's had a CT scan and there doesn't appear to be any damage or swelling to her brain. Her Doctor believe that she's still unconscious because her body is healing itself but that she'll be awake in a few hours or so though she won't be allowed to leave the hospital for a few days" He said, a shuttered look coming over his face.

For a moment Chin pitied the younger man, wishing for not for the first time, that Steve would just acknowledge his feelings for his partner and just do something about it instead of always skirting the issues. He always seemed to take one step forward and three steps back. He pushed the thought away as unimportant at that one moment in time.

"It's good that there's no damage to her brain" He said in relief, leaning his head against the pillow behind her. "Who is with her now while you're both here? Jack?" He questioned.

"No Duncan and Grace are currently with her, they arrived about five minutes ago" Steve answered flatly, a flare of anger coming to his eyes which made Chin raise an eyebrow at him wondering what had happened before he shrugged.

"Well it makes sense that they are with her" He said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he focused his full attention on the younger man. "So you've finally met Danni's ex-husband then? What is he like?" He asked.

Steve shrugged, remaining silent as he focused on the window instead, tension radiating off of his body. Chin turned his attention to Kono who after a quick glance at Steve, answered him.

"As much as I hate to admit it Cuz the man is surprisingly hot" Kono told him. "He's about the same height as Steve and Jack are and he shared the same dark hair and eyes as Grace. He seems really worried about Danni so I guess…" she hesitated for a moment shooting Steve another quick glance before she continued. "Well I guess that he still cares a great deal about her. I didn't expect him to be here."

"Why not?" Chin questioned curiously. "Grace would want to see her mother to make sure that she was okay with her own eyes and with Danni here in the hospital it makes complete sense that she would go straight to her father. As for him caring for her well Danni is his ex-wife and the mother of his only child. Their lives are always going to be entwined and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that they actually still get on and clearly view the other as a friend. For whatever reason they divorced, them not liking each other wasn't the reason for it" He commented, ignoring the pointed look which Kono shot him.

"I guess so" Steve said before he straightened and looked back at Chin. "Look Chin, I'm glad that you're okay, we-"

"Stop" Steve interrupted, holding up his hand at the younger man. "I really don't want to do this right now. I've just had surgery, I'm tired, I'm drugged to the gills and I really don't want to say something which I don't want to say." He stated on a sigh. "The fact is you made a mistake, you should have listened to me and Danni and saw the wisdom in what we were trying to say to you instead of brushing our valid concerns beneath the carpet as though they were unimportant and didn't matter. If we had taken the time to come up with a better plan then perhaps this whole mess could have been averted in the first place." He stated, noting the flash of pain which crossed Steve's face before his expression became stoic again.

"Chin, that's a bit…" Kono began to say, a surprised tone to her voice but Steve merely held his hand up, stopping her from saying whatever it was which she was going to say.

"Its fine Kono" He said, his voice void of any emotions. "Your cousin is right. What happened here was my fault. I'm the one in charge of the team and therefore everything which happens when we're active in the field is my responsibility and mine alone. I should have listened to both Chin and Danni but I didn't and this was the result. Your cousin has every right to be pissed off at me. I deserve it." He told her.

Chin nodded, ignoring the trickle of guilt he felt at Steve's response. He felt as though he was kicking a puppy when they were already down for the count. He forced himself to continue though, knowing that as much as Steve didn't want to hear what he had to say, he had to if only to stop something like this happening in the future, something which may end with them in the morgue instead of in the hospital.

"I know that you're the leader of Five-0 Steve and that you're a damn good leader, there is no one on the team who is doubting or disputing that fact but when Danni and I tell you something you have to stop and listen to us because when it comes to the policing side of the job then the two of us are the most qualified people you have working for you. We have been trained for it and we've been using that training in similar situations for years. I have never known someone as gifted as Danni when it comes to the background work which occurs on cases and I'm not too shabby at it either even if you take into account my break from the job."

Steve remained silent, his gaze coming up to meet Chin's, searching his eyes for a moment with an intense look which made Chin want to look away from him though he forced himself not to. Whatever Steve saw caused him to sigh silently even as he nodded.

"You're right Chin, I'll work on the points you've given me" He stated simply, his gaze moving to Kono briefly before focusing back on Chin, "Regardless of everything that happened I'm glad you're okay Chin. Take as much time as you need to recover. I need to go back to Danni but I'll come and see you again in a few hours' time. I'm assuming the Doctors are keeping you in overnight?" He queried, the comment causing Chin to sigh.

"So they tell me, apparently its standard procedure" He grumbled unhappily, the tone of his voice bringing a faint smile to Steve's face. Chin raised a questioning eyebrow at him when he caught sight of it. "What are you smiling at McGarrett?" He queried mildly. The tone taking away any heat to his words.

"I just never took you of all people to be a bad patient Chin that's all" Steve remarked lightly before he nodded at the pair of them and left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Chin and Kono alone with each other.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on the boss man Cuz? He's already feeling bad enough about what happened today without you rubbing his mistakes in his face." Kono remarked as she moved across the room and took the free seat which was position beside his bed. She leaned back, stretching her long legs out in front of her as she shot him a disapproving look which he would have found amusing at any other time.

"They may have been harsh Kono but they were the truth and he had to hear them." Chin told her as he leaned back against the pillow again, watching as Kono reached forward and snagged a few of the grapes from the tray of food which he had been slowly picking out, popping one of them into her mouth. She chewed at it slowly, a thoughtful look in her eyes before she swallowed and spoke.

"I think I would have made the same call as the Boss man did" She told him, her eyes widening as Chin growled slightly and turned his head to look at her.

"Then you would have made the wrong call as well" He told her angrily. "Listen to me Kono and listen well for once. Steve is a Navy Seal through and through which makes him an amazing leader. There is no better man to have covering your ass in the middle of a battle because he'll keep you safe no matter what the cost may be but he will never ever be a cop like the rest of us are" He remarked truthfully." He can learn and he is slowly learning because Danni is taking the time to teach him but his instincts will always be the instincts of a Seal. Danni and I are cops and Jack is a Special Agent. The three of us know what we're talking about because we've been here countless of times before. Being a good leader Kono means listening to everything everyone on your team has to say. It does not mean you brush aside their opinion because it goes against the one you believe. We were all frustrated with that case and the things that guy seemed to know about us but that's no excuse to jump into battle without thinking things through first."

"There wasn't enough time to think Chin" Kono pointed out.

"There is always enough time to think Kono" He countered. "We didn't do half of the usual checks we do for every other case. If we had used the CTV footage from outside the building then perhaps we would have seen exactly how many people entered the house. We would have known it was a trap and called in the SWAT team to back us up. Instead we rushed in there and as a result Danni and I are now in hospital. We were lucky to make it out of there alive with all the members of our team relatively intact" He pointed out to her. "What if Danni's head injury had been more serious and she had died? What then? What would you tell the Daughter then?" He said watching as Kono's eyes widened even as she shook her head as though she was trying to banish the thought from her mind.

"Danni didn't die though and the Doctors say she will make a full recover" Kono stated.

"She's going to be okay this time but what's to say she will be as lucky the next time? What if the next time you or Jack or Steve are the one injured? What if one of us dies as a result?" He pressed "We're a good team Kono but we've still got our weakness and this reckless desire to run into battle is one of them and it's one that you suffer from as well. You will be an amazing Detective one day but not if you carry on the route you're going down. There is a reason why I keep telling you to make the most of having Danni nearby as a mentor and it's not only because she's a girl like you. It's also because she has the balance right. Danni know when the right time to jump into battle is and when it's not. Steve is still in the mentality of jumping into battle at the first chance he gets to eliminate the threat because that is what he has been trained to do. If you want to have that same mentality then you should quit being a cop and join the military instead because an attitude like that won't get you far as a Cop" He told her bluntly.

"I want to be a cop" Kono said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Then learn to be one by listening to the members of the team who are actually cops" He told her, his heart softening when he saw her down expression. He picked up one of the grapes from his tray, squeezing it lightly between the tips of his fingers. "Though saying that, if you keep taking and eating my grapes then you might not be around enough to learn. You more than anyone should know that I don't share my grapes" He teased, throwing the grape at her and grinning when it hit her on the head, producing a squawk from her.

"Oh it's on now Cuz" she remarked with a wide grin of her own as she made a dive for the tray and the rest of the grapes, throwing them at Chin who returned them with interest. His mood already feeling better now that he had said what he needed to say.

He just hoped that both Steve and Kono would actually listen to what he had to say before something happened to the team that they couldn't recover from.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	5. Chapter 5

Holding Hands

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Doctor Landon Clayton, Nyla Leon, Hunter Leon and Duncan Taylor do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the Fifth and penultimate chapter of Holding Hands**

 **This chapter is done from Duncan's point of view.**

 **I've never thought of Duncan as a bad man or character. I actually enjoy writing him. He's not based on Rachel so you don't have to worry about him doing the things which she would do. He's simply a guy who loves his daughter more than life itself and would do anything to protect her which is why he is acting the way he is in this story because he's had a shock and now he's in protect mode. Duncan for whatever faults he may have is not a bad father, if anything he's an amazing one.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **He should have listened to Chin and Danni when they had warned him to step back and look at the situation at hand carefully, instead he hadn't and now both of them were in hospital and it was his fault.**

Chapter Summary

 **This wasn't exactly how Duncan Taylor had planned his evening with his daughter to go, sitting beside his ex-wife's hospital bed, watching her breathing slowly and steadily as her eyelids fluttering as though she was dreaming while he held Grace in his arms, her small hand holding onto Danni's tightly, staring at her mother's pale face intently as though she was mentally willing her to open her eyes which knowing his daughter as he did was probably exactly what she was doing.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Nyla Leon / Hunter Leon (Hunla)**

 **Past Danni Williams / Duncan Taylor (Dunni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Past Danni Williams / Duncan Taylor (Dunni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

This wasn't exactly how Duncan Taylor had planned his evening with his daughter to go, sitting beside his ex-wife's hospital bed, watching her breathing slowly and steadily as her eyelids fluttering as though she was dreaming while he held Grace in his arms, her small hand holding onto Danni's tightly, staring at her mother's pale face intently as though she was mentally willing her to open her eyes which knowing his daughter as he did was probably exactly what she was doing.

Things had been going good for them all, especially recently with Duncan and Danni spending more time together with Grace on trips as a family, something they both knew the young girl had been hoping for, for quite the while now. Duncan didn't mind it, he and Danni had always gotten on and it was nice to be able to reclaim their friendship without any off the bitterness and anger which he had experienced when his co-workers had spoken of their own failed marriages. It was better for them and it was certainly better for Grace as well, neither of them ever wanted her to feel as though she had to choose between them or forego things she wanted to do because she felt as though she couldn't ask them for it.

Sitting by Danni's bedside however was not quite how he expected their next family outing together to go.

A Doctor who had introduced himself as Doctor Clayton had arrived while they had been in the room and had given them a vague outline of Danni's injuries, clearly conscious of the fact that Grace was sitting in Duncan's lap intently to every word each he had said to them. He had said enough for Duncan to realise that Danni had suffered not only from a severe head injury but also from a bullet wound in the shoulder which had thankfully been a through and through.

This situation had always been one of his greatest fears when they had been married that he would receive a call telling him that Danni had given her life in the name of her duty and he was now solely responsible for Grace, forced to raise her alone without Danni's loving presence. She was dedicated to her job and she was damn good at it and contrary to what some people who didn't know why their marriage ended believed, he had been and was still incredibly proud of her and still supported her any way he could. Even now regardless of their marriage ending he still dreaded hearing the phone ring in the middle of the night, fearing what it could mean and imagining the worse.

Duncan would be the first to admit that he and Danni were better off as friends than a married couple but he still loved her deeply and he always would, not only because she was the mother of his child who was his everything but also because of her own personality.

"Is Mamma going to wake up soon Daddy? Is she going to be okay?"

Duncan blinked, Grace's shaky voice bringing him out of his thoughts as he glanced down at her, his heart giving a sharp tug in his chest when he took in her scared face and trembling lower lip.

"Hey now my little monkey" He said softly, tightening his arms around her before he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "This is your Mamma we're talking about remember? She far too stubborn to let anything happen to her, she'll be up and running the show again before either of us know it" He assured her, his mouth curling into a smile when he caught sight of the small one which came to Grace's face. Her mind clearly thinking about all the other times in their lives when her mother's stubborn streak had made itself known.

"So why won't she open her eyes? I want to see her Daddy" Grace said tightening the grip she held on his arm as she snuggled closer, never letting for of Danni's hand.

"She's just resting at the moment Monkey to build up her strength, you know it wouldn't surprise me if she was doing this to make the most of having time to sleep and having all the nice Nurses and Doctors running around after her. You heard what Doctor Clayton said though, your Mamma will be fine and like brand new before we know it." He stated brushing his hand down her dark brown plait.

Grace searched his face for a moment before she slowly nodded, turning to look towards the door when it was pushed open and Commander McGarrett walked in, the sight of the other man causing Duncan's eyes to narrow thoughtfully at him.

He had never met the other man before today though he had heard enough about him from both Grace and Danni to be vaguely curious about the man who was meant to have his ex-wife's back when she was out on the field. Something which he had clearly failed to do that day for some reason. Grace seemed to like him well enough which was surprising considering how protective she was of her mother especially when it came to men being involved in their family unit. He had meant what he said earlier to the other man though. Duncan would do anything to protect Grace and if that meant limiting the amount of contact she had with the other man who seemed to constantly attract trouble then he would do that.

He watched as Commander McGarrett's eyes instantly focused on Danni, his face blank of any emotions as he held himself stiffly in the doorway, tension radiating off of him in a way which told Duncan that the other man was blaming himself for what happened to Danni. That he could at least respect, at least the other man didn't shirk his responsibilities or try to pass the blame onto someone else.

"There's no change yet Mr Steve but Daddy says that Mamma is going to be okay so that means that she's going to okay" Grace said, breaking the silence and attracting both men's attention to her. The name that Grace called Commander McGarrett made him raise his eyebrow up in surprise. Not only because it meant that the Commander had been around Grace enough for her to refer to him as that, though clearly not around enough to earn himself a more intimate title but also because he clearly responded to it each time the small girl used it.

"That's good to know Grace thank you for telling me" Commander McGarrett replied softly with a nod at Grace before he entered the room stopping on the other side of the bed his eyes never leaving Danni's still form. His reaction caused Duncan to frown slightly when he realised that the Commander was clearly harbouring feeling of a romantic kind towards Danni. It wasn't surprising but he still found himself wondering whether Danni was aware of the fact or whether the Commander himself was aware of his feelings. The rare time that Danni had brought the other man in conversation she had made a point of mentioning the Commander's lack of social skills when it came to people so it was possible that he didn't.

He was pulled away from his thoughts again by a movement in the bed and turned in time to see Danni slowly opening her eyes a crack, a frown coming to her face as she closed them again as though the sunlight coming through the blinds was hurting her. Duncan instantly came to his feet, placing Grace down on the floor and skirted round the bed to the window, closing the blind and leaving the room darkened. He turned back, shooting Danni a reassuring smile when she tilted her head towards him, groggy grey eyes focusing in on him with a look of recognition which eased some of his residual fears away that her memory would somehow be effected by the blow she had received.

"Mamma" Grace said, relief in her voice as she leaned over Danni. "Mamma are you okay? Does your head hurt bad?"

Danni was silent for a moment, her eyes flickering over to each of them, lingering on their faces with a look of confusion before she focused her attention on Grace, her expression softening as she reached up and cupped Grace's cheek in her hand, her thumb stroking gently across the small girl's cheekbone clearly recognising her daughter was upset and trying to comfort her.

"My head hurts a little bit baby but I'm okay" She responded, her voice coming out huskily from misuse. Duncan breathed out, closing his eyes as he said a quick prayer of thanks to whoever it was upstairs who had been looking after Danni that day. She sounded like Danni, the same as she had done on the rare few other times when they had found themselves in this situation. A tone which stated that she might feel crappy at that moment but that she would eventually be okay and back on her feet as though nothing had happened.

"I was really, really worried about you Mamma" Grace scolded, leaning down and resting her head against Danni's chest, her arms coming out and wrapping round Danni as though she had no intention of letting go.

"I'm sorry to worry you Gracie bean" Danni said tiredly, stroking her hand down Grace's hair and back. Duncan watched as Danni's eyes came up to look at Commander McGarrett. For a moment they silently stared into each other's eyes as though they were partaking in a silent conversation with each other until Danni suddenly sighed and looked away, tilting her head away on the pillow so she could look directly at Duncan instead. A small smile came to her face as she held up her hand towards him, wriggling her fingers at him in a way which made him laugh softly even as he bridged the gap between him and the bed and took the offered hand in his, squeezing down on it.

"We've been divorced for under a year Danni and you still have the ability to scare the you know what out of me" He told her, adjusting his language to be suitable for Grace. "What exactly am I meant to do with you huh?" he demanded with a shake of his head.

"Who knows" She responded with a shrug of her shoulder, wincing at the movement.

"Yeah you might want to be careful you were shot in the shoulder" He warned her, unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

"So I just gathered" She responded, glancing down toward the injury with a frown.

"It will heal though, it was apparently just a through and through. You may even get lucky and not have a scar though the Doctor said it would be easily fixed if it did scar." Duncan told her, his gaze flickering between Commander McGarrett and Danni again. Clearly the two of them needed to talk and they weren't going to do it while he was in the room. He let go of Danni's hand and moved round the bed, brushing past the Commander and picked up their daughter, ignoring her sound of complaint at being separated from Danni. He could have left her but he didn't want to leave her with the Commander especially not if he and Danni needed to speak.

"Daddy can't I stay a bit longer?" Grace pleaded, looking up at him with large brown eyes which never failed to melt his heart. Eyes which he could rarely say no to, much to Danni's continual amusement.

"We're not leaving the hospital Gracie girl" He told her. "But you and I are going to go and get something to eat and drink from the canteen. You haven't had anything since we arrived here and now that you've seen with your own eyes that your Mamma is going to be okay, we can go and remedy that. Once we've had something to drink and you've eaten enough to satisfy your old man then we'll come back and spend the rest of the visiting hours with your Mamma until the nice Nurses and Doctors chuck us out. Sound like a plan?" He said to Grace who seemed to silently consider his words before she nodded.

"I am a bit thirsty" She admitted reluctantly.

"See Daddy's always know these things" Duncan replied, "Now kiss Mamma goodbye and off we go" He stated, holding Grace over Danni's so the two could share a kiss on the cheek before he pulled her back into his arms. "And you Danni, make sure you don't get upset and behave for the Doctors and Nurses" he told her, reaching down and pressing the call button which would summon the nurse to the room. "Do you want us to get you anything?" He asked her, nodding when she shook her head slowly at them. "Okay in that case we'll be back before you know it" He promised before he headed towards the door, his gaze meeting Commander McGarrett's for a moment before he looked away, exiting the room and moving down the corridor which he knew led to the elevators.

For a moment he felt guilty about leaving Danni but he pushed the thought away. There were some things after all which needed to be said in private

* * *

Author Note

Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.

I really appreciate it


	6. Chapter 6

Holding Hands

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Doctor Landon Clayton, Nyla Leon, Hunter Leon and Duncan Taylor do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the last chapter of Holding Hands**

 **This chapter is done from Danni's point of view.**

 **I just like to thank you all for reading my story and would like to give an especially large thank you to anyone who left a review or followed the story or made it into a favourite. I really appreciate the support.**

 **This story was a lot of fun for me to write so I'm hoping that it was just as much fun for you all to read as well.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **He should have listened to Chin and Danni when they had warned him to step back and look at the situation at hand carefully, instead he hadn't and now both of them were in hospital and it was his fault.**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **So" Danni murmured huskily, slowly moving her eyes away from the door which her daughter and ex-husband had just walked out of and focusing her attention on her partner instead. She could tell he was anxious about something, his tense body language almost screaming it out but he remain silent, simply staring back at her with a look in his eyes which Danni would almost have called fear if the idea of Steve being afraid of telling her something wasn't almost impossible.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Nyla Leon / Hunter Leon (Hunla)**

 **Past Danni Williams / Duncan Taylor (Dunni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Past Danni Williams / Duncan Taylor (Dunni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"So" Danni murmured huskily, slowly moving her eyes away from the door which her daughter and ex-husband had just walked out of and focusing her attention on her partner instead. She could tell he was anxious about something, his tense body language almost screaming it out but he remain silent, simply staring back at her with a look in his eyes which Danni would almost have called fear if the idea of Steve being afraid of telling her something wasn't almost impossible.

She was torn, one part of her wishing he would speak and simply tell her what was on her mind while the other larger part of her was enjoying the silence. Her head was aching badly, every slight movement causing a piercing intense pain through her brain as though someone was stabbing it with a sharp instrument of some kind. It hurt and all she wanted to do was to close her eyes and drift back into sleep but she couldn't, at least she couldn't while Steve was clearly in the state he was in.

She shifted unable to hold back the wince the simple action caused her.

"Try not to move Danni" Steve said, reaching and placing his hand on her shoulder, gently easing her back down on the pillow. "I can get you anything which you need." She blinked, watching as he looked towards the door with a frown before he moved back, reaching down and grabbing the nurse button. "Where are they? I saw Taylor press the button" He muttered, pressing hard on the button.

"Steve, they're probably busy" She told him softly, her eyes closing to half mast.

"Yeah well I doubt anyone else here who needs them as much as you do" He retorted the answer causing Danni to sigh before she reached out and covered his hand with hers, using the grip to peel his fingers away from the call button until it fell from his grasp to hang harmlessly to the side of the bed.

"They'll come when they come" She told him, curling his fingers into his palm and patting it gently before pulling her own hand back and letting it fall on top of the starch sheets with a sigh.

"Do you need anything? A coffee? I can go and get you one, there was a machine in the waiting room I think, at least I assume there was because Jack had one earlier on" Steve told her.

"No coffee" She replied. "Just stay Steve, relax" She said, ignoring the way the words were hurting her dry throat making her wonder just how long she had been unconscious for.

She frowned, trying to piece her fragmented memories back together. She could remember a feeling of anxiety which had plagued her for days, anxiety that something would happen to Grace, anxiety for the team and definitely anxiety that Steve would end up doing something which he wouldn't be able to come back from. She remembered working on the case and them gaining a break on it, a break which had seemed too timely to her. She must have said something but there was still a memory of being in her car with Steve, pleading with him to rethink as they headed over to the house. He had ignored her, too wrapped up in whatever thoughts had been plaguing him. She had followed him into the house, gun in hand and then there was nothing, just a blackness in her head.

What had happened in that house?

Were the others okay?

She could see that Steve looked fine if she ignored the look in his eyes and he had mentioned Jack to her and him drinking coffee which meant that the blond man must have been okay as well but he had made no mention of the other members of the team. Were Chin, Kono and Toast okay?

She forced her eyes open and slowly tilted her head to the side, her gaze landing on Steve who was sitting in the chair beside her bed watching her quietly.

"Did I fall asleep again?" She asked him feeling confused.

"Just for fifteen minutes or so Danno" Steve responded, leaning forward. "The nurse came in and said she would be back shortly with the Doctor, he's going to want to ask you some questions." Steve explained before he twisted in the seat and took a plastic cup from the side, the sort of cup which a toddler would use with a straw already attached. "She said you could have some water if you woke and I'm guessing you're probably thirsty. I should have got you to drink the first time round" He admitted, leaning forward and holding the cup out to her. "Small sips Danni"

Danni blinked at the cup, briefly considering whether it was worth arguing with him and pointing out that she was more than capable of holding the cup herself but she pushed the idea away. Steve was already on edge, starting a pointless argument with him would only result in three possible outcomes; either he would storm out of the room and not return or he would remain but go into shutdown mode or he would just pretend she hadn't said anything and do it anyway.

Sighing silently she simply opened her mouth, capturing the straw and took a few sips aware of Steve watching her carefully. She released the straw and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you" She remarked

"You're welcome" He replied, placing the drink back on the surface of the table before he reached out and took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers and holding on tightly as his eyes searched her. She wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly but whatever it was caused him to sigh. "You want answers from me" He stated, a flat tone to his voice.

"More like I have questions and I'm hoping you can answer them for me" She corrected, her voice coming out as a croak.

She heard him swallow, his eyes moving away from hers as he shifted in the chair so he could stare towards the windows. The blinds had been pulled down, leaving the room in a darkness which she was grateful for. She waited patiently, used to the way Steve was when he was gathering his thoughts together.

"Danni, I-"

Danni almost groaned when there was a knock at the door before it opened revealing a good looking man dressed in a white lab coat, underneath he wore a simple pair of black trousers and a crinkled white shirt which looked as though he had slept in it, something which he probably had if he had been on a long shift. Short, dark blond hair covered his head while kind green eyes swept the room before they landed on her.

"Detective Williams it's good to see you're awake" The man stated as he moved into the room followed by two dark haired nurses who came straight to the bed and started checking the readings on the machine. "I'm Doctor Clayton, I've been treating you since you've arrived here" He told her as he picked up the chart from the end of the bed and glanced at it.

"How long have I been here?" Danni asked in confusion, aware of Steve's hand tightening on hers again. Doctor Clayton glanced at the watch on his wrist before he looked back at her.

"You arrived here at two forty in the afternoon and it is now nearly seven in the evening, you've been unconscious for the majority of that time though given your head injury that is little surprise. We're keeping you in hospital for at least three days under observation. I know it may seem like a long time but we like to be through when it comes to any head injuries. We're not too worried about your shoulder injury though, the bullet was a through and through and did little damage. It shouldn't scar but if it does then we can put you in contact with a cosmetic surgeon who could deal with that if need be." Doctor Clayton stated with a tired smile at her.

"I have a head injury" Danni repeated, slowly bringing her hand up towards her head, her fingertips brushing the rough material of a bandage before Steve reached out with his other hand and caught it.

"Don't touch it Danni" He told her, bringing her hand back down before reluctantly letting go though she couldn't help but notice that he kept his grip on her other hand.

"What do you remember about this afternoon Detective Williams?" Doctor Clayton prompted as he moved to the other side of the bed, bending down slightly to listen to whatever it was that the nurse said to him before he nodded and turned his attention back to Danni with a questioning look.

"It's Danni" Danni correctly tiredly.

"Danni it is then" Doctor Clayton said with another flash of his smile. "So this afternoon? What do you remember?"

"I remember the case and going to the suspect's house. We entered and… and then nothing. I don't remember anything after that point" She admitted, tilting her head to look at Steve when he shifted in his seat.

"That's normal, you'll find that as time goes on your memory will come back. How are you feeling in general? Do you feel sick? Is your vision blurry?" He prompted.

"I don't feel sick, my vision is slightly off but I don't know whether that's tiredness, I'm really tired" She told him.

"That's the concussion, you can sleep but we will be doing checks with you every hour which I know from experience can be frustrating but it's something which we have to do. Visiting hours normally end at eight but I get the feeling that your partner here will be staying with you until you're out of hospital. Am I correct Commander?" He questioned, his mouth quirking up when Steve nodded, a stubborn look on his face. "Well in that case I'll see whether the nurses can bring in a gurney that you can sleep on. The last thing any of us needs, especially your partner, is you collapsing through not looking after yourself Commander" Doctor Clayton said. "Your readings are currently good Danni so I'll leave you to rest. I'll be back in about two hours to check on you" He told her, nodding towards the two of them before he turned and left the room, one of the nurses going with him while the second one remained behind.

"Doctor Clayton is happy for you to eat something tonight so I'll bring you a menu later on and you can make a choice about what you can eat. You won't be on solids food until tomorrow but there are a few things on the list which are surprisingly tasty which you may enjoy" She said with a smile at them both. "If you need anything then press the button and one of us will be with you as quickly as we can."

"Thank you" Danni called after her as the nurse moved around the bed and to the door.

"You're welcome" She replied back over her shoulder before she exited the room leaving Steve and Danni alone together.

"Do you want some more water?" Steve asked her before Danni could say anything. She nodded, letting him hold it again as she took a few more sips before she leaned back on her pillow and spoke.

"What happened in that house Steve?"

Steve remained silent for a moment as though he was considering her question before he spoke.

"What happened was the fact that you and Chin were right" He told her, leaning back in his chair. "The whole thing was a set up to get us all there in the building just like you thought it was. Minutes after we arrived we were ambushed and you were…" his voice trailed off for a moment before he set his shoulders and continued his explanation. "You were shot in the shoulder like the Doctor said, the impact staggered you back and you slipped and fell back. There was a marble fireplace behind you and your head struck it hard. You've been out cold since that moment until you woke up a short time ago. We were beginning to think…" He shook his head, his thumb stroking her back of her hand though Danni had the feeling that her partner was unaware of the slight action.

"If we were ambushed then how are the others? Are they all safe? As anyone else injured?" She demanded, unable to keep the fear from her voice.

"Everyone made it out of the building alive or rather the people who mattered did" Steve assured her. "Chin was shot in the leg while he was covering Kono. They had to perform surgery on it but he came through it with flying colours and is currently down the hall from you bemoaning his fate. Turns out that Chin isn't the greatest of patients. He's in for a tough few months with physio but he'll make a full recovery. Kono, Jack and I are fine though, none of us had any injuries from the encounter."

"Good" Danni said tiredly, allowing some of the tension to ease out of her. "I'm glad that no one else was seriously hurt. I need to see Chin though, I need to know he's okay with my own eyes." She told Steve who nodded at her, leaning forward in his chair as he placed his free hand on her uninjured shoulder and pushed her back down again like he had done earlier.

"I'll speak to Doctor Clayton next time he's here and ask him if we can visit him tomorrow. I'll wheel you down in a wheelchair or something. He's not alone though, Kono was with him and his sister has probably joined them as well, she was coming off shift when we arrived" He answered in response to her questioning look.

"It could have been a lot worse from the sound of it, maybe next time you'll listen to us when we tell you something" She remarked, her mouth curving into a smile which quickly disappeared when she caught sight of the look on anguish which crossed Steve's features before it was hidden beneath his usual Seal mask, the same one which revealed nothing of what he was thinking. "Hey now, I was just joking with you" She said, squeezing his hand with a look of concern.

"Joking or not Danni you're right" Steve said stiffly. "I should have listened to both you and Chin when you spoke up back at the Headquarters. I picked the two of you for my team because I knew how good you both were at your jobs. I chose you because I respected you and your opinions and yet when push comes to shove I ignored what you were telling me. I decided that… well it was my decision which caused this situation to happen. I'm the reason you and Chin are where you are now. If I had just listened then none of this would have occurred and we wouldn't be here in the hospital."

Danni watched him for a second before she sighed.

"If that's how you feel then I'm glad that this happened, it makes getting hurt almost worth it." She told him, unable to keep the small smile which came to her face when he swung his head round so fast that for a moment she thought he may have suffered from whiplash. A rare look of disbelief on his face as though that had been the last thing he had expected her to say to him.

"Danni? What are you…?" He began to say, stopping when she interrupted him, lifting her hand and holding it up in a classic stop sign.

"You heard what I said Steve" She stated tiredly. "If things had remained the same then we would have found ourselves in the same situation countless more times and that's not a good thing Steven, the last thing we want is to end up with our own room in the hospital where everyone knows our names. That would mean the Governor would have to give the hospital money and then we would all have to attend benefits and we both know how you feel about having to dress up in a monkey suit and go to that sort of thing." She remarked, relieved to see the almost unwilling smile which came to Steve's face at her comment.

"I could do benefits if it meant you getting the best care" He responded, squeezing her hand.

"You're amazing when you're out in the field" She told him as she changed the subject, a serious note coming to her voice. "There is no one I know who I would rather follow into battle than you Steve. I'm always going to have your back for as long as I can and when we're out there, doing our thing, then what you say goes without question"

"But?" Steve prompted when Danni fell quiet for a moment.

"But the rest of what our job entails… that you're not so good at" she admitted with a shrug, wincing when her shoulder gave a stabbing pain at the simple movement. She ignored it and continued speaking. "And it's okay that you aren't because that's why you have me as your partner and your second in Command. You don't get the behind the scene stuff and you don't have the patience that it takes to build up the connections needed to get it done but I do. That's why we fit so well as partners because we can balance each other out. I'm not as big or physically strong as the rest of the team are. I know that and I know on that side of things I'm a big liability and the team's weakest link but I know it and I'm trying to improve so that I can hold my own if the need to ever arose. The fact that you can acknowledge your weakness and where you went wrong is a big thing because even a month ago you wouldn't have done that. I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me" Steve repeated with a shake of his head. "You should be kicking my ass Danni, not telling me that you're proud of me. I'm the reason you're in here"

"Partially you're the reason" Danni corrected. "But unless you were the one who shot me then you're not responsible for my injury, as for me falling and hitting my head. Well that was more dumb luck than anything else. Yes, you should have listened to Chin and I when we told you that this was a trap but you didn't and as a result we were hurt but we're both going to be fine. Just take this lesson to heart and the next time something like this happens where someone we're chasing does his homework on us and attempted to use it against us then just come and talk to Chin or me and listen to what we're telling you instead of going on a one man crusade. If we say that it's not a good idea and that we need to look for another solution then that is what we'll need to do. There's no need for you to throw yourself onto the pyre of martyrdom quite yet okay?" She stated softly.

Steve remained quiet for a moment, watching her face closely with a look she hadn't seen before, before he nodded at her.

"Okay Danni" He answered.

"Good" Danni responded. "I feel like I should warn you that once Chin and I are both back at the office, we'll be sitting the rest of you down and giving you another training session on proper police procedure and this time Commander McGarrett you are going to attend the whole thing. I don't want to hear any excuses from you saying that the Governor needs you or anything. I will call her directly if I have to, to warn her what is occurring" She said.

"I'll be there" Steve stated dryly, squeezing down on her hand.

Danni glanced towards the door when it opened, a smile coming to her face when Grace peered around the corner of it before her face lit up and she entered the room, holding a small bag carefully in her hands.

"We're back now Mamma, how are you feeling? Any better? I got you a chocolate muffin. Me and Daddy asked the nurse outside and she said that if you were good you may be able to eat it for brekkie tomorrow, how cool is that. I never get muffins for breakfast" Grace stated as she ran to the side of the bed.

"You do get to eat pancakes on Sunday often with chocolate chips" Duncan pointed out from where he stood in the doorway, watching the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Pancakes aren't muffins Daddy" Grace stated seriously before she turned her attention towards Steve. "I got you a muffin as well Mr Steve, yours isn't chocolate though because there was only one chocolate one left so I got it for Mamma but I got you a blueberry one because I remember Mamma saying once that you liked blueberries" She told him, opening up the back and taking out the chocolate muffin which she placed carefully on the table to the side of Danni before she held out the bag to Steve with a waiting look.

Steve took it from her, staring down at it with a surprised look before he spoke.

"Thank you Grace, I do love blueberries" He admitted quietly.

"Danni, the office called while I was in the canteen, they need me to drop into the office for a couple of hours to clean things up. I'm going to take Grace over to the Hanamoa's place then pick her up from there. We'll be back tomorrow as soon as the school day is over to visit you." Duncan commented as he stepped into the room.

"Grace could stay here with me for a couple of hours Duncan. Even if I drift off then Steve would still be here. He could keep an eye on her until you return. Grace can always play cards with him." Danni remarked, her eyes flickering to Grace hiding her grin with difficulty at the sudden, almost calculating look on the younger girl's face. She looked back at Duncan, frowning slightly when she caught sight of Duncan's clenched jaw. "Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Everything is… fine" Duncan said after a pause. "I won't be long and then I'll be back to get Grace. Doctor Clayton says you'll be in here for at least three days so I'll take Grace back to mine. She's already told me that we're going to spend tomorrow evening baking since I am apparently terrible at it" He said with a sigh, his eyes moving to Grace and softening when she beamed at him.

"You are Daddy" Grace said with a nod. "But you're willing to learn and mamma says that that is half the battle."

Danni choked down the laugh which was threatening to escape at the look of bemusement on Duncan's face before he moved to the bed on the same side as Grace and leaned down, planting a kiss on Danni's cheek before he leaned back.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay Danni. I'll see you tomorrow during the visitors hours with this little monster" He said, nodding his head towards Grace before he scooped the small girl up in his arms and gave her a bear hug which she returned, burying her face in his neck. "And you missy, make sure you're on your best behaviour for your Mamma. Don't leave the room under any circumstances until I get back. I'll be back before you know it" He promised her, kissing her on the cheek as well before he placed her down and headed out of the door reluctantly.

Time flew after that, the small room filled with the sound of Grace's sweet voice as she told Danni about her day and what she had done at school. Danni answered her questions the best she could, aware that for the whole time Steve hadn't let go of her hand.

She leaned back against the pillow, her gaze on her daughter and felt a wave of contentment come over her when Steve squeezed her hand again, his thumb still stroking her skin as he laughed at something which Grace was saying.

This, she decided as her eyes drifted close, was something which she could get used to.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
